Long Hot Summer
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: This is an AU, GH ensemble piece about 4 young women who spend the summer in Port Charles, New York, and meet four men who will change their lives forever... Main Pairings: Lucky/Sam, Ethan/Kristina, Nikolas/Gia, and Spinelli/Molly


Long Hot Summer

_Author's note - This chapter was written by Daphne and Melissa._

Main Pairings: Lucky/Sam, Ethan/Kristina, Nikolas/Gia, and Spinelli/Molly

- The Girls -

Alexis Davis-Lansing - 49 - The mother of three beautiful daughters. She is married to Ric Lansing and has two children with him: Kristina and Molly. However, Ric raised Sam as his own from the time she was three years old (when he married Alexis). Alexis never has told anyone - not even her husband - the identity of Sam's biological father. She never plans to. Lately Ric has been very busy with work so she takes care of her girls nearly single-handedly. (Played by Nancy Lee Grahn)

Sam Lansing - 26 - Daughter of Alexis and an unknown man. Stepdaughter of Ric Lansing. She is a free-spirit who plays by her own rules. She has only ever been in love once and it ended badly so now she settles for superficial flings, determined to never have her heart broken again. She is a college drop out who is always between jobs much to her parents' consternation. (Played by Kelly Monaco)

Kristina Lansing - 21 - Daughter of Alexis and Ric. She is a stubborn, seductive young woman. She was once Daddy's Little Angel who always played by the rules and did everything her parents and everyone else asked of her but a personal tragedy transformed her forever and she has since become jaded and more determined to get what she wants. When she finds something - or someone - she desires, she goes after it/them full-throttle. (Played by Nina Dobrev)

Molly Lansing - 18 - Daughter of Alexis and Ric. Molly is the apple of her parents' eyes. She gets good grades, she does what she's told, she is intelligent and loving. She is also a talented writer who pens romantic poetry and stories in her free time. She is an innocent dreamer who believes someday her prince really will come. (Played by Emma Roberts)

Gia Campbell - 27 - Daughter of Florence. Little sister of Marcus Taggert. Gia is a beautiful young woman and she knows it. And flaunts it. She has been overly pampered and spoiled by her doting brother Taggert since their mother Florence could hardly be bothered. Gia never knew her father because he died when she was just a baby and Taggert took it on himself to raise his feisty sister when their mother was too busy drowning her sorrows in a bottle of bourbon. Gia and Sam have been best friends and occasional enemies since they were in the second grade. They fight sometimes but at the end of the day, they would do anything for each other. (Played by Marissa Ramirez)

- The Boys -

Ric Lansing - 46 - Ric is the father of Kristina and Molly and the adoptive father of Sam. He has been working a lot lately - or so he says. He sends Alexis and the girls to Port Charles for the summer so, in his words, they will stay out of the trouble for once.

Lucky Spencer - 27 - Son of Luke and Laura Spencer. He was born while his parents were on the run from kingpin Frank Smith. He never lived a very stable life and it shows in the way he acts sometimes. He has just divorced Elizabeth Webber because she cheated on him with Matt Hunter. He is a recovering alcoholic and pill-popper who is trying to keep his sobriety intact. (Played by Greg Vaughan)

Ethan Lovett - 25 - Son of Luke Spencer and Holly Sutton. He discovered his parentage late in the game. Despite running cons all of his life, he is a pretty good guy. He works for Johnny Zacchara and they are best friends but could a certain young woman sever that connection forever? (Played by Nathan Parsons)

Damien Spinelli - 22 - The perpetual odd man out he seems to belong to no one. He is awkward and geeky and used to having women run over him to get to his boss, Jason, whom he calls "Stonecold". He loves his computer but hacking sites is not just a hobby - its a way of life. (Played by Bradford Anderson)

Nikolas Cassadine - 30 - Son of Stavros Cassadine and Laura Spencer. Nikolas was born from a violent rape and never forgets his dark beginnings. He is a brooding young man who is as tortured as he is handsome. He also happens to be a prince which often turns young women's heads. However he only had eyes for one woman: Emily Quartermaine. They were supposed to be married but she was murdered at their engagement party over a year ago and nothing has been the same for him since. (Played by Tyler Christopher)

Xoxoxoxo

"God damn," Sam cursed. "When are we going to get there, Mom? My legs are all in knots."

Alexis just shook her head. "Sam, you're just like a little girl – 'Are we there yet'?" Alexis quipped. "And your sailor mouth is going to get you into big trouble one day."

"I hope so," Sam said winking at her mom.

Alexis sighed and patted Sam's bare arm. She was hopeless.

"But seriously how far away from Port Channing are we?" Sam asked. "My legs really are cramping up here."

"Port Charles," Molly spoke up from the backseat. She looked over the top of her Jane Austen novel. "Not Channing."

"Er, right," Sam said. "This is going to be such a fun summer – not."

Gia, who was sandwiched between Molly and Kristina in the backseat, rolled her eyes at her very best friend and occasional enemy. "Sam, quit complaining," she said. "It could be worse. You could be stuck bartending all summer at that rat shack in the Bronx."

Sam rolled her eyes back at Gia and smirked. "Oh I quit that place weeks ago."

Alexis looked at her eldest daughter in consternation. "And just what have you been doing since then?"

"Don't you mean 'who'?" Gia snarked. Sam reached into the backseat and slapped Gia's cocoa shin.

"Hey!" Gia protested and Sam smirked.

Molly looked up from her book again. "Did you meet someone, Sam?" She asked with wide-eyed interest. "Maybe your soulmate …"

Gia muttered "yeah right" under her breath but simply shifted on the seat, trying to make some space for herself.

"I met someone," Sam allowed. "But he wasn't the one."

"Oh they never are," Molly said. "I hope this summer in Port Charles you meet a man you can fall hopelessly, head over heels in love with!"

"That will never happen," Gia said. "Sam doesn't do love."

"Not worth my time," Sam said with a wave of her hand. "All I want is to lie out and tan by the lake. There is a lake right?"

"Yep," Molly said knowledgably. "And a river. And lots of little nooks and crannies for you to explore."

Kristina looked across Gia at her younger sister, speaking for the first time since she had been snoozing quietly up to that point. "For us to explore? Aren't you going to come with us? You can't stay holed up in that dusty old mansion all summer reading romance novels."

Sam nodded in agreement. "My wish for you, Molly, this summer is that you cut loose and have some fun. Live your dreams instead of writing them all in your story journal."

Molly nodded. "I guess I can do that. If you all promise to look for your true loves this summer."

Sam shook her head, Gia smirked and Kristina sighed.

From the driver's seat, Alexis tapped the wheel while studying Sam and then the girls in the backseat. "You know what I wish?" She asked. "That you all weren't so boy crazy. We didn't come to Port Charles to meet boys. We came to spend time together as a family."

"Yeah and where's Dad?" Kristina asked. "He is a part of the family too."

Alexis nodded. "I know and he'll be up every other weekend or so. Now you all stop your hormonal ramblings and help me look for the exit. We're almost there."

XoXoXo

"Wow this place is crazy scary looking," Gia said as she and the Lansing women stepped off the lift on Spoon Island. Ahead of them, the manse called Wyndmere loomed large and dark on the cliff. "Is Frankenstein's monster hiding up in there?" She asked.

Sam jabbed Gia in the side. "Are you scared?"

"No," Gia said jabbing Sam back and hard too.

"There is nothing to fear but fear itself," Molly said wisely. They trudged the short distance to the estate's entrance and Alexis reached out and knocked on the door.

In no time flat, the door was opening and a regal-looking man in a butler's uniform was standing there. "Ah hello, company," he said.

"Hello, Alfred," Alexis replied. "How are you?"

"Just fine," Alfred said and reached for her bags without being asked. "How was your trip?"

"Longgg," Kristina said. The other young women nodded in agreement. The drive from New York City had been long and boring too boot.

Alfred stepped back then. "Well I have some cold ice tea ready for you all."

"Long Island ice tea?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Iced tea," Alfred said firmly. "Just the typical beverage."

"Yummy," Molly said as they all piled into the entryway. She looked at Alfred. "Where's Nikolas?"

"He is out on his afternoon ride," Alfred answered. "He shall be returning within the hour. For now let me present you those drinks and then I'll show you to your rooms."

"Great," Kristina said.

"Yeah I am anxious to go out and tan in my string bikini," Sam said with a naughty smile. Alfred flushed bright red as he led them into the main living room.

XoXoXo

They had all finished off their glasses of ice tea and Alfred was showing them to their rooms in the left wing of the estate. Gia immediately collapsed on her big, four poster bed and spread her arms wide. "This is awesome," she said.

Sam appeared in the doorway as Gia was rolling around on the huge bed. She smirked. "Breaking in the bed?"

"Maybe."

"You planning on sharing that bed with someone this summer?"

"Maybe. If there are any hot men in this Podunk place," Gia said.

"God I hope so," Sam said. "Everyone needs to have a summer fling once in their lifetime!"

"Or in your case, fifty of them," Gia laughed and Sam picked up a pillow and clobbered her with it. Gia fought back by grabbing another pillow and slamming Sam in the stomach with it.

"Oh you're asking for it now!" Sam laughed as he catapulted up onto the bed and she and Gia began having a childlike, impromptu pillow fight.

They were covered in downy feathers by the time they were done. Molly walked into the room. "Nikolas's back," she said excitedly.

Sam nodded. "We'll be right down. We just gotta make ourselves presentable."

Gia started fixing her mussed French braid in front of the mirror. "So Nikolas is your cousin, right?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in years though," Sam said. "He's probably a stooped old man by now."

Gia smiled. "Charming…"

They walked down the hall and both took the stairs two at a time. They arrived back in the living room in no time and Gia's breath immediately left her throat as she saw the most gorgeous man standing there. She nudged Sam. "Is that Nikolas?" She asked in a whisper when she could finally talk.

"Uh huh…"

"He's no stooped old man," Gia said. "Far from it actually. Why didn't you tell me your cousin was gorgeous like that? I would have dressed up."

Sam smirked in reply and moved over to her cousin, giving him a big bear hug. When she pulled away, she gestured to Gia. "Nikolas, I would like you to meet my dearest friend, Gia Campbell."

xoxoxoxo

Alexis sat on her bed talking to Ric over video chat.

"How was the drive?" Ric asked.

"It was very long. Our girls are so boy crazy right now, especially Sam. I worry about her," Alexis vented.

"I know you do, I worry about her too. I know it's your choice, but I honestly think that Sam is hurting so much because she doesn't know who her father is."

"You're the only father that she needs," Alexis said defensively.

"As much as I love Sam, we both know that's not true. She needs to know where she comes from and I honestly think that you need to tell her the truth about her conception.

"I'll think about it," Alexis said.

"That's the most that I can ask."

XOXOXO

"It's nice to meet you Miss Cambell," Nikolas stated as he grabbed her hand and planted a kiss upon it.

"Please call me Gia," she said as she blushed.

"I wish that I could stay and keep you girls company since it's your first night here, but my brother Lucky is going through a hard time right now and I really need to be there to support him," Nikolas stated.

"What's wrong with Lucky?" Sam asked. It had been years since she had seen him last, but she would never forget the summer that they had shared ten years ago. That was the summer that she had first fallen in love with him, it was also the first time she had ever had her heart broken when he chose Elizabeth over her.

"It's his first night out of rehab. When he caught his wife Elizabeth cheating on him with Matt Hunter, he turned to booze and pills to forget the pain. He actually almost died, but Lulu found him in time. I hope you understand...I just really need to be there for him, especially since he's always been there for me."

"We could go with you," Gia announced.

"That would be great, I know that Lucky would like to see you girls again, especially Sam, he was always so fond of you. Shall we go?" Nikolas asked as he offered his arm to Gia.


End file.
